Greatness
by Abeep
Summary: After Rose is separated from the Doctor at the end of Season 2 I believe it is, I wrote this because I simply love those two characters together. Disclaimer: I own nothing, no characters of the show, etc. so please don't sue. Doc/Rose Please R/R :


**Greatness**

_Greatness… it is rare. For some, it is a great and true love. For others, it is a great deed. For the unfortunate, it is the great sacrifice._

For Rose Tyler, it was the Doctor. The Doctor brought greatness into her world. He showed her what could be, and she evolved. She embraced greatness, changing her life forever. Now, staring at the waves, she thought on that great life. That gift of a great man, well… Time Lord. Her Doctor. He was, and always would be.

Something inside her rippled at that thought. An energy once forgotten pulsed ever slightly, slowly increasing. In her world, before coming to this surreal one, she was the Bad Wolf. She fought for her Doctor, and now… she yearned to be with him again. The remains of the Bad Wolf within her echoed throughout time and space to have that greatness again.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the letters, and scatter them throughout time and space…" the Bad Wolf saved her Doctor, saved her world. An echo reached her, coursed through so powerfully she turned swiftly. Disappearing before him, the Doctor watched in horror as his Bad Wolf left him in utter amazement. Staring at the TARDIS, he yelled for her to return to him. He needed her; he needed her to live.

The waves pounded the sand as Rose continued to stare ahead. The tears had stopped a while ago, when her mother's arms were still able to comfort. The only thing existing now was sorrow and longing, love and loss.

"ROSE!" Jackie yelled, running forward. Pete reached out for his wife, forcing her to stop. A bright light stood not a foot away from Rose, scaring them. Rose stared, comprehension breaking through the fog of her mind. She did not recognize this woman, but the power flowing from her felt familiar.

"You have called me, my sister. Your pain is unbearable." The Bad Wolf shed a tear, a tear for this sister who was broken. Rose stared in wonder. She knew that her Doctor had saved her life after she had become the Bad Wolf to save his. This Bad Wolf, this sister as she called herself, would not survive if her Doctor did not do the same.

"You must return to your Doctor. You will not survive if you don't. You…" Rose choked, fresh tears rolling down her face. "You must return to your Doctor." She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, attempting to comfort herself for again making a sacrifice that would leave her dead. "Go… go so you can be with him. He needs you."

"I see all. You belong with your Doctor, my sister. As I belong with mine. Go…" the Bad Wolf waved her hand, watching as Rose disintegrated.

"NO!" Jackie pulled against her husband. Peter pulled his wife against him.

"Let her go Jackie. It's the only way for her to live again. To truly live." Pete consoled his wife as best he could.

Mickey watched the Bad Wolf disappear, most likely to return to her Doctor. Seeing Rose go filled him with pain. He loved her, but she loved her Doctor. He brought greatness into her life, and she embraced it. He knew she'd be able to live again now. These last months she had only been with them in physical form, her heart and mind always with the Time Lord. He watched her go knowing she would find peace, and now standing here, he knew he could finally move on.

Stepping out of the TARDIS into London the Doctor frowned. This was not where he wanted to be right now. He was convinced he didn't want to visit London ever again. It was a strong compulsion, one he knew would pass eventually, but not this soon. After taking five steps forward the Doctor stepped back to turn around and fell. Suppressing the urge to spew forth curses in several languages, the Doctor glanced at the reason he'd fallen and froze.

"Rose?!" Reaching out, he touched her angelic face tenderly. "Rose!" He gently picked her head up and laid it in his lap. "How? It shouldn't be possible." Confused, after a moment's hesitation he picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS. Laying her down, he looked her over. She was healthy, nothing was wrong with her that he could see. Sitting there, he just stared, refusing to take his eyes off her. Several hours passed before she stirred. "Rose?"

"Doctor… my Doctor…" Rose spoke softly as she slowly gained consciousness. Turning her head, she saw the very man she had longed for and jumped into his arms. "Doctor!"

"Rose… Rose Tyler. This shouldn't be possible." He hugged her tightly, not really caring.

"The Bad Wolf, in the other world, she sent me here before returning to her Doctor." They continued to hug, as the Doctor smiled.

"Quite right."


End file.
